Just try to envision
by rosharon14
Summary: A world where magic had no limits no borders, there was no such things as illegal magic. The angels had their chance and failed, the humans had their chance and failed as well, now its the demons turn and they have a whole different game plan. This is a Slash Story Pairing; HP/LV, ReLu/SS RoLE/SB
1. Chapter 1 PAIN!

**Poder Cambiar**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this all characters belong to their respective owners so don't sue me pretty pretty please with cherries on top.

Pairings: Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort

Warning! this is slash if you don't like it do us all a favor and don't read it also this is a darkdom!harry so beware and take care to not hurt yourself

**Summary: poder cambiar means changing powers. power is changing hands and Harry Potter is not the only one benefiting from it the wowrld of wizards better watch out for Thr-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Send-Everone-To-Hell-To-Burn-For-Eternity.**

Here is some help for people:

***parseltongue***

_Thoughts_

"regular speech"

_**Animal speech**_

**Chapter 1**

_11:58 July 30_

Two more minutes.

Two more fucking minutes until he can leave this hell hole.

_Why did I even bother coming back this year back I knew this was going to happen._

And indeed he did know he knew of the beatings the starvation that he was going to have to endure when he came back. Harry Potter was turning seventeen in two minutes and man was he ready. _No more. _No more Dursley's no more pain. No more manipulation no more of any of the shit he had been forced to put up with for the last seventeen years.

_Why? _He knew the answer and it came in the form of the name Albus bloody Dumbledore.

Everyone thought that Harry was a little saint The Golden boy of Gryffindor or whatever they called him now but, what they didn't know was that Harry had a secret a secret that if anyone knew it would ruin him. The secret was he was dark or whatever these useless people who claim they are "light" witches and wizards called dark. He had Albus Dumbledore with a mighty burning passion and just wanted to see the manipulating old coot dead with his head on a silver platter. _Dumbledore and all the rest of those backstabbing bastards can go screw themselves _I am done with this_. _His so called friends didn"t know he knew that they were stealing money from him _but that is not a shock seeing how they were to caught up in each other to notice anything_ harry thought bitterly he had known for a while that they were not loyal to him and that is the reason he started to distance himself from them. Harry remembers the day he finally stopped playing and told them to leave him alone it did not end well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK- end of term feast <em>**

**"Harry?" Ron asked while stuffing his mouth full of food. **_Digusting_** and he was sure he was not the only one at Gryffindor to think so. "Harry? Why aren't you listening to me".**

**"Maybe Ronald, it is because I do not want to look at you and lose the rest of my appetite." Harry said glaring at the wall in front of him.**

**"Harry you didnt have to be so rude about it you know." Hermione said in that annoying I-am-smarter-then-you-so-you-need-my-help look.**

**"I did not asked you if I was being rude or not Hermione, and Ihappen to remember a time before you started dating when you found his habit just as digusting as I did what happened?" Harry asked still notlooking at either of them.**

**"Harry there is no need to be jealous of me and Ron, we can get you a girlfriend if you want-" Hermione started.**

**"Excuse me number one I am NOT jealous of either of you, Second if I wanted a girlfriend i could get myself a girlfriend without your help, and finally have you ever considered for a moment that the reason that i do not have a girlfriend is because i happen to be FUCKIN' GAY." Harry said screaming the last part really loud.**

**Harry had just noticed that the whole Great Hall was looking at the Gryffindor table listening to the argument happening between The unbreakable Golden Trio** **and did something that shocked him, the students, the professors, and the whole Gryffindor table. He turned made sure he could see everyone and said quite loud**

**"WHAT THE FUCK are you stupid, immature, little nothings staring at."**

**Everyone just stared harder.**

**And Dumbledore in all his magnificent glory stood, saying in that placid way of his "Harry, please sit down you are causing a scene and interrupting the rest of the students meal." and took his seat again obviouslr expecting his order to be carried out without any problem.**

**Harry looked from him to the students then to him again and instead of following Dumbledore's command he looked at Ron and Hermione and said "I do not want either one of you talking to me any more got it good" not giving them a chance to answer before he turned on his heel and left.**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>Ever since them even though they tried to talk to him and apologize for something that i know the think they do not know Harry still did not talk or even look at Ron and Hermione.<p>

_11:58_

One more minute

**_50 seconds_**

**_41 seconds_**

_**35 seconds**_

He rembers the two people he told his secret to one of which is dead now and the other on the run for being a "dark creature". Those two people were Sirius Black his godfather and Remus Lupin his honorary godfather who was being hunted for being a werewolf never mind that he hadn't ever killed anyone it was enough he was even born. Harry did not know if he was ever going to see Remus again after his last letter when he told Harry he was on the run and not to send him a letter at all for they might trach him throught Hedwig who is remembered well as Harry Potter's owl. Harry has got over Sirius' death regardless of what people think and that is that he is still grieving and depressed over losing his godfather.

_**20...**_

_**10...**_

_**9...**_

_**8...**_

_**5...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

_**PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Harry screamed. Oh so much pain it was Burning him, Devouring him, Consuming him. All he could do was scream and scream and scream. Scream until his throat was raw and filled with blood and he still was screaming. Harry could feel his body stretching, something was pushing upward from his skull, he could feel something big pushing out from his back and at his tail bone he felt his face rearranging becoming something different _please let me pass out_ was his last thought before the blissful darkness took him away. When Harry wakes up he is going to be in for a for a world full of shock plans from before he was born taking place. The world of wizards will never be the same again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**ohk so here it is my first story I know its not that long but trust me the other chapters will be longer(hopefully). S****o please review i beg of you please flames and flamers will be dealt with interestingly so beware so please review. **

**so thats all **

**tata**


	2. Chapter 2 THIS IS GONNA BE FUN

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this all characters belong to their respective owners so don't sue me pretty pretty please with cherries on top.

Pairings: HP/LV SS/SB RL/FG

**Summary:** Poder Cambiar means changing powers and in this war power is changing hands and Harry Potter is not the only one benefiting from the change enemies of the heir beware

Warning! this is slash if you don't like it do us all a favor and don't read it also this is a darkdom!harry so beware and take care to not hurt yourself

Here is some help for people:

***parseltongue***

_Thoughts_

"regular speech"

_**Animal speech**_

**Chapter 2**

***FUCKIN' OW!* **were Harry's first words upon waking unknowingly spoken in parseltongue.

***What the bloody hell happened* **Harry asked himself silently. Harry decided to put the situation of until later and got up to do his morning routine. While waking out of his room Harry happened to look in the cracked mirror that hung in his room. His jaw hit the ground.

"What the hell happened last night" Harry said out loud to himself. He now look extremely different then he had yesterday. He could see without his glasses his eyes had changed colors to a glowing amber. His facial features had changed to resemble someone familiar yet were completely a stranger to him, his cheeks were higher, his nose more aristocratically shaped, his eyebrows were thinner, his lips fuller he looked completely different. Then Harry looked at the new additions to his body. He had HORNS and WINGS and A DAMN TAIL. His normal short, thin, and slightly muscled body was now built with strong wide shoulders, when he took off his shirt he stared at his newly developed perfectly formed six pack that would have even body builders green with envy. He stood at a shocking six foot six inches tall and knew he probably now towered over Snape the potion professor. Harry's hair used to stick up everywhere sometimes defying gravity itself but, now his hair was tame flowing to the middle of his back with dark red and gold highlights streaked through it.

When looking down he also noticed a new addition to his body a thin, red looking, pointed tail sticking out from his tail bone. His wings were long each about as long as him(13 feet long wingspan), broad and black he knew if he stretched out his wings in his little bedroom the tips of them would touch both walls on either side of the small room. Harry noticed that at the tips of his wing alternated colors between gold and red. Barely visible light blue lines made up vines on his wings. Harry also noticed to short, sharp, brown horns sticking out of his head.

"What the fuck? What am I? The devil's son?" Harry asked incredulously. Having no clue how very close to the truth he was.

Harry thought quickly he had to leave the Order of the Flaming-Cherry-Flavored-Birds otherwise known as The Order Of the Phoenix Dumblyass' secret (illegal) club of fighters that are anti-Oldie Voldie were coming soon to get him. And so his aunt, his uncle, and their dear Diddy-Dudleykins didn't freak out, get scared, and try to call the police to come and get their "freak" of a nephew out their "normal" house. Harry snorted _of course it is completely normal to rape, beat, and starve a child for 16 years while he is completely defenseless yes, perfectly normal_ Harry thought bitterly.

Onto less depressing thoughts Harry knew where he need to go first Gringotts _maybe they would have some answers for me _with this thought in mind Harry started packing everything he owned which is not a lot _yes Gringotts is a good starting place._

Harry recalled the memory when he had found out that Ron, Hermione, And Dumblyass were stealing his money, he had been furious.

_**FLASHBACK**__**(Gringotts before beginning of 5**__**th**__** year)**_

"**They did **_**WHAT**_**?" Harry yelled loudly. **

"**Mister Potter please-" the goblin tried to calm him.**

"**THAT FOUL, EVIL, MANIPULATING, OLD COOT I will have his head for this." Harry said seething.**

**Harry was not in a good mood he had just found out that his headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry ****Headmaster Dumbledore had proclaimed himself Harry's magical guardian, illegally he might add, and been stealing from him and funding the order and paying his so called "best friends" Weasel and Granger out of with his money **

"**Mister Potter if you will not sit will you consider lowering your voice?" The goblin (Sharktooth?) asked coughcoughdemandedcough.**

"**Fine." Harry said taking a deep breath and calming down slightly.**

"**Now Mister Potter, Gringotts is doing whatever is necessary to find out how the event transpired and we will alert you immediately if we find anything."**

"**I guess that is all I can hope for." Harry sighed dejectedly "Will you please if you can get all the money back plus, interest, of course for a fee." **

"**But of course Mister Potter it shall be done as quickly as can be." Sharktooth said with a mischievous grin. Harry just grinned back he had a feeling this would end very very good, for him at least. Dumbledore best be ready.**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Getting back to the present Harry finished getting packed and before he could do much else he heard his bastard of an uncle caling his name from downstairs.

"Potter" Vernon yelled.

_Oh __Shit _Harry thought _how am i going to explain this_ Harry wanted nothing else then for his new additions to disappear at this moment. The next second after he thought this he felt a burning pain in his head and his upper and lower back. Harry rushed to the mirror and was shocked to see that while his other features remained the same his wings, horns, and tail had disappeared Harry blinked when he saw he had a tattoo of wings on his back the same color of his real ones. _Well _Harry thought while grinning _that was nice to know._

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW" Vernon screamed loudly

_Wonder what he wants _Harry thought leaving his stuff in his room and going downstairs to see what his uncle wanted _Better go down and deal with him now instead of ignoring him don't want him ruining anything_.

"Yes, uncle Vernon" Harry said coming around the corner to see Vernon looking at him with a dark purple face.

_Oh this will be __fun_ Harry thought while cautiously coming all the way into the kitchen wary of his Uncles mood. Vernon was not a handsome man he was short, fat, and sweaty. His face constantly changed colors depending on what kind of mood he is in. Vernon hated harry more than anything he didn't like the way that Harry was not normal like the rest of his family, he didn't like the way that he had to house his freakish nephew every summer, and he most assuredly did not like that Harry had something that his son didn't have. Vernon was completely jealous of Harry _not that Vernon knows __that _Harry thought while rolling his eyes.

"Why ya freak isn't breakfast done yet." Vernon said growling. Harry half expected him to start frothing at the mouth.

"Sorry uncle Vernon I was preoccupied" Harry said knowing his uncle would not take that as an excuse.

"Preoccupied" Vernon repeated dumbly.

"Yes"

"Doing what freak. What could you possibly have to that is more important than feeding us."

"Having a life obviously." Harry said not thinking at all about what he had just said and looking at his uncles face he knew he was in for it now _damn, this is gonna get interesting._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**so here is the second chapter i figured out that writing long chapters is harder than it appears i have a lot ideas but they do not wanna come out in the story like i said this is my first story so do not be to harsh. luv u RS and thanx for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 WELL FUCK!

**Chapter 3: I warned you**

**Check chapter one for disclaimer and key.**

**This is SLASH WHICH MEANS BOY ON BOY LOVING**

**BEWARE AND TAKE CARE LOVELIES**

**I know it's been a long time but I've been through a lot these couple years and couldn't seem to motivate myself to right. Sorry xD T_T forgive me please…..**

Chapter 3

"Potter, I don't know who you think you are but while you live under my roof you will follow my rules or you will suffer the consequences," Vernon yelled, obviously trying to cow Harry into submission as he had in the past.

Harry looked completely unimpressed with Vernon's display, it was completely obvious to any (except Vernon of course) that Harry rather pick his own nose rather than to listen to his uncle's bullshit

"Uncle Vernon I would like to believe that there are times that you can see, talk, and think all in the same instance, so why are you so insistent on proving me wrong about you?" Harry said to the whale sized man, he refused to be intimidated by this overweight, selfish, sadistic, violent, abusive, perverted man. His time for that was long gone and it wasn't coming back as long as he was alive.

"Boy just because something freakish has happened to you doesn't make you anymore than a worthless freak in this house, your parents went and got themselves killed and I don't doubt that it wasn't because someone came to kill them, it was probably just to get away from their freaky ass kid who should've been drowned at birth," Vernon said obviously fuming.

Harry immediately saw red and one second he was standing in the door way heading to the kitchen the next moment he was standing by his uncle with his hand plunged into the whale's chest and was gripping his heart prepared to rip it from his chest. His uncle barely had time to scream before he was dead.

Harry looked down and saw the heart that he had just pulled from his aunt's husband's chest then back at said man. He saw the opening in the man's chest where his hand had plunged through and once again looked at the heart in his hand, and then he ate it.

The young man didn't know what had came over him but he knew that he had indeed just swallowed a human heart and what would be considered worse, he enjoyed it.

Harry felt no remorse for his actions only a sense of release, because he was free from the lousy son of a bitch he had been forced to acknowledge him being related to.

Two twin screams, both as shrill and ear splitting than the first, drew his attention from the murder scene, and hen harry turned he saw his aunt and his cousin standing there staring at the dead body of their husband/father respectively in horror, Harry couldn't help it he automatically started laughing at the vision his aunt and his cousins made while looking terrified at the dead almost mutilated body.

Soon however the twin screams of his aunt and cousin starts to irritate him so with a glare his family was silenced and to separate chairs in the kitchen.

Harry was shocked, while he could do wandless magic, in the past he had always needed to at least move his hand in order to focus his magic. The idea of his magic doing what he wanted based on emotions was not a new concept to him, because that was how accidental magic works with a child, their base emotions trigger the release of the unconscious control of the child's magic and allows the magic to keep its master happy. He wondered what else his inheritance had in store for him.

"Petunia, Dudley it would have been better for everyone now involved if you would've stayed in your room and never witnessed this, but alas you have and now we must figure out what exactly to do with you now that you know what has happened to the other part of this family," Harry said with a mock sweet voice, he already knew he was going to kill the rest of his family, but he wanted them to have their final words. He knew he didn't have to kill them he could just obliviate them but he decide since had already killed one of them he might as well kill everyone else as well, besides someone with a strong enough mind could break through a obliviate, though he doubted his aunt or cousin had the willpower required to break through the spell.

And well, better safe than sorry.

Harry released the silencing charm on his remaining family and as soon as Petunia realized that she opened her mouth, no doubt to scream, but before she could make a single sound Harry was beside her with his hand covering her mouth and in the process suffocating her.

"Now auntie we wouldn't want the neighbors to know that something is wrong so you mustn't make too much noise. Isn't that what you and your deceased husband used to tell me while he was trying to beat the magic out of me, or when he realized that magical people can't get any muggle sexually transmitted diseases that he had picked up from of the desperate prostitutes," at this point Harry felt as if his sanity was leaving him with every word coming out of his mouth but he could tell what he was saying was needed for his well being for further down the road. "Ssshhhh, hush now don't cry we can't have you crying, freaks don't cry remember, that only gets you beat longer and harder," Harry was mocking his aunt and she knew it , he knew she wasn't crying because of his story, but because she couldn't breathe because of his hand covering her mouth and nose.

Harry released her after another ten seconds or so and Petunia took deep breaths to try and regain the air she had lost. Realizing that his cousin had been quiet too long the mostly raven haired team had turned to look at Dudley and upon seeing him, immediately burst into peals of laughter. The baby whale was covered in what looked to be vomit and could smell the repulsive smell of urine coming from him. Seeing Harry looking at him, Dudley started begging to be released promising not to tell and to be a good boy, looking at him harry felt nothing but amusement and pity toward his cousin and so pointing his finger at him and said two words;

"Avada Kedavra" a green light later his cousin was dead.

Once Petunia realized what happened she immediately started her unpleasant screaming for her only child who had been murdered before her eyes.

"WHY? WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU? WHY? HOW COULD YOU? WHY DID YOU KILL MY BABY BOY? YOU FREAK. YOU MONSTER," Petunia screamed at her nephew, who had a most indifferent countenance that quickly changed to one of incredulity once it registered in his head what his aunt had said.

"How could I? I have been treated as a slave since you first saw me on your doorstep seventeen years ago. I have been your maid, servant, your slave, your whipping boy, punching bag, and your chef. Hell I've even been your husband's fucking slut, he took my virginity at eight and you ask why? Your son created a game called Harry Hunting and not only did you know about it but you encouraged it as well, when he and his gang of child criminals found me do you know what they did? They gang raped me, then beat the shit out of me and left me in some alley until I could force myself to get up, clean myself up, and get home because I knew you wouldn't care of I had just been nearly killed in an alley. I needed to be home to make food for you and after I made food, I was sent to my room with nothing left for me and you think that you don't deserve what's coming to you? Well guess again because you deserve the hottest pit of hell for the shit I had to go through for you people," Harry had gotten progressively louder throughout his rant and by the time he had finished he was yelling and also out of breath.

He felt like crying, and screaming, and _laughing_ because he knew that even though he had just gave her his point of view on his life she wouldn't understand because it wasn't normal what happened to him and that didn't fit into his aunt's little self centered world.

"Freak, you had to earn your keep, and that's what you did. Congratulations," Petunia replied her nose turned up to him as though he was the one, mere seconds from death.

Harry said nothing else to her, just glared and she instantly started screaming under the effects of pain curse, not crucio , no, this curse was made by his sentient magic who felt and understood his need to cause as much pain to his former abuser as was possible without her becoming insane instantly.

Harry's aunt writhed, and arched, and screamed so loud that Harry was honestly surprised that she didn't break all the glass in the house. She screamed so hard that she started to choke on the blood that was caused by her screaming her throat raw. The tortured lasted for seventeen long minutes that felt like months for Petunia who was now flinching and twitching on the ground.

"How did that feel hmmm Petunia? Did you enjoy that because that was all the pain I have felt the lat seventeen years all bundled up into the worst seventeen minutes of your life, I am sure of that because your life will be ended very shortly after I say just one more thing," He crouched down to her level since she had fallen off the chair he had bound her to when he released the magic holding her still.

"Honestly I can say that I don't hate you, I hate what you did to me, I hat what I had to endure, I hate that you feel justified in how you treated me, but you I don't hate because frankly, you're just not worth my hatred. You are a pitiful, bitter woman, who was jealous that her parents loved her special sister more than you and that said special sister went into this brand new world that you could never be a part of and she thrived. And you were left here in this normal mundane world with a fat husband and no hopes or dreams. So good bye Petunia I hope you feel the most pain in the afterlife as is possible," After that Harry whispered a curse into his aunt's ear that would boil her blood until she felt like she was on fire and died. And after eight nearly infinite minutes Petunia Dursley drew her last breath then died painfully and slowly.

Harry after making sure his aunt was dead went up to his "room" and gathered all his belongings. He knew that the ministry could not detect wandless magic but he knew that if anyone showed up, he didn't want to be in the general area of the house.

When he was sure he had grabbed everything important, Harry left the house through the backdoor and turned to glance at the house one more time, pulled out his wand, and then hissed out

"Fiendfyre," animals of all shapes and sizes burst out of his wand and instantly started burning everything in its path, including Harry's wand.

"Well fuck," Harry said and apperated away without a second thought, feeling no need to witness the massacre he had left behind him.

**Well here it is chapter 3 finally and I know it's nowhere close to long it's all I could do at the time, well read and review I guess I hope my writing has improved some**

**Lots of love,**

**RoS **


End file.
